Another Parental Unit
by AzulaTano
Summary: Tilly Davenport isn't going to let anything stand in the way of her getting her children back. Period. It may take some time and scheming, but she is willing to do what ever it takes to get both her family, and her revenge.
1. Who Are You Protecting?

**Hey everybody! This is my newest story, and does** ** _NOT_** **pick up off** ** _What You Did_** **, although I may write a separate sequel for that story. Any questions pertaining to that can just be pmed to me. Thanks.**

 **So, clean slate.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, or the reference to Emma.**

"Chase, you are just to funny," Adam laughed.

"I wasn't trying to be," Chase huffed.

Bree Davenport walked into the living room to see her two brothers sitting on the couch, arguing.

"What is going on?" Bree asked, plopping down in the chair next to them.

"Chasey here thinks that he has a chance to become president," Adam replied.

"Well, I can at least run," Chase countered. "Once I am 35,"

"Why wait that long? You won't grow much in that amount of time anyway," Adam snickered.

"No Adam," Chase sighed. "I need to wait to be 35 because that is a requirement to run,"

"That and being born in the U.S. How do we know that you weren't born on Mars," Adam pointed out.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Adam, I was not born on Mars,"

"He does have a point though," Bree said. "Where were we born?"

"That is a very good question," Chase agreed.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Douglas Davenport stayed completely quiet and nearly completely still. He used only the slightest movements with his hand to work on this latest invention.

"Hey Douglas," Adam said rather loudly from right behind him.

Douglas jumped up, reaching out to catch his invention from falling.

"Adam, what was that for?" Douglas huffed.

"I just came to see how my favorite biological father/ adopted uncle was doing," Adam said casually. "I wanted to see if you needed any help, oh I don't now, working on your invention, creating a dinosaur, or maybe sort through older top secret documents,"

Chase walked over to Douglas' other side and rolled his eyes. "Yeah real smooth Adam,"

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "What are you two up to?"

"We just wanted to see if we could take a look at our birth certificates," Chase murmured. "We do have them, right?"

"Well, yes, kind of, but, just forget about it," Douglas stumbled. "It doesn't matter anyways,"

"It matters to us," Chase replied. "If we have them, then why can't we see them,"

"Because... I forgot which safe their in," Douglas saved.

"We can help you look," Adam offered.

"As generous as that is Adam, I will have to take a rain check, I am really busy working right now," Douglas said.

"What are you working that takes up so much time?" Chase asked.

"None of your concern. Don't you have mentor duties to be doing?" Douglas huffed.

"Uh, Douglas," Donald interrupted, bursting into the room.

"What's up?" Douglas asked.

"The president is on the line. For some reason he wants to talk to you," Donald informed him.

"Okay, sure. What ever he wants," Douglas sighed, curious as to why he was suddenly important enough.

Douglas and Donald walked into the next room, where the president was already up on video chat.

"Mr. President, how can I help you?" Douglas asked.

"It has recently been brought to my attention that you were the one who implanted Adam, Bree and Chase with bionics. Is that correct?" Craig asked.

"Yes sir. It is," Douglas replied calmly.

"And that at that time who were planning to use their abilities to commit crimes?"

"Well, yes," Douglas shrugged.

"Mr. President-" Donald was cut off.

"Are you aware that you broke international and federal laws against human experimentation, changing inherited genetic material, and child endangerment? Along with crossing countless moral and ethical line?" Craig questioned.

"Technically," Douglas started.

"Mr. President. My brother was a different person back then. Since then he has done so much-"

"I know Mr. Davenport. Don't worry, Douglas is not in any sort of trouble. I can issue a presidential pardon if necessary," Craig replied.

"Then what is this call really about?" Donald asked.

"It has been brought to my concern that if anyone were to have a hold of any of the research or technology regarding bionics, we could have another Krane on out hands. So I need to know Douglas," Craig said, "Were you working with anyone else,"

Douglas looked dead into the screen. "No sir. No one else helped me in creating Adam, Bree and Chase,"

At that moment the academy's alarms went haywire.

"Davenport, what is going on?" Craig asked.

"I don't know," Donald replied, running to a cyber desk.

"Don't worry!" Leo cried running into the room with Chase and Adam on his tail.

"Leo, what did you do?" Donald sighed.

"I was just video chatting with Janelle and I must have accidently set off Douglas' lie detector voice app," Leo sighed.

"You lied to Janelle?" Chase asked.

Leo gasped. "Of course not! It must have been some one on another line," he insisted.

Everyone turned to Douglas.

"What? Just because I am the only one here who has been charged with kidnapping, attemptive murder and violating food cart zoning, you automatically assume it was me?" Douglas huffed.

"Mr. President, don't worry. I will personally help Douglas go through our old records to see if there is a possibility that anyone could have had such access," Donald promised.

"I trust you Davenport. Contact me as soon as you find anything," Craig replied before signing off.

Adam broke the silence. "Does this mean we have three fathers?"

"No! It just means I need to go check our phone system," Douglas said, turning to leave the room.

"Not so fast," Donald huffed. "What aren't you telling us?"

Douglas shrugged and looked away.

"Douglas, are you trying to protect someone?" Donald asked.

"No, just, trust me Donnie. Search through what ever you have to to ease your mind. There wouldn't be anyone from our past who would pull what Krane did- or even have the opportunity to do so. I swear," Douglas promised.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

While Donald may have been sufficed with this, Chase was still suspicious. A couple hours later, Chase was casually 'hanging around' the weapons vault. He knew this is where Douglas would shadily hang out when he had nothing better to do.

Chase stopped in front of the door to the vault, which was slightly cracked open.

"Now isn't a good time," he heard a voice coming from inside the room.

"I know, I know. I have spent the past several months pressuring you to come," he now recognized the voice as Douglas'.

"Right now we need to be careful. Play it safe for a while. We can't risk you getting in trouble. You will get the chance to meet the kids eventually," Douglas said. "I have to go. Donnie keeps trying to text me. I'll call you later,"

"I love you too,"

When Chase heard that the call was ending, he took off, not wanting to get caught without an explanation for snooping.

Who was Douglas talking to? What would they be in trouble for? How were they involved in any of this?

Chase sighed. If he was going to do this, he would likely need some back up. Someone no one would suspect. Someone who would be relatively easy to convince to do most things. Someone like...

"Adam!" Chase called after his brother.

"What's up Chase?" Adam asked.

"I need your help," Chase said.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Chase, I can't make you any taller. If you want, I will try to help by stretching you more, but I am not sure if that will work,"

Chase rolled his eyes. "That is not what I need help with. I need you to distract Douglas for me for a little while,"

"Okay," Adam shrugged.

"Don't you want to know why?" Chase asked.

Adam laughed. "Not really. I was going to go annoy Bree anyway. Now I can cycle around a little bit more and go annoy Douglas,"

"What about me?" Bree asked as she walked up from behind Adam.

"Bree, can you help Adam go distract Douglas? I think he is hiding something from Mr. Davenport about or creation. I am worried about sending Adam alone. Please?" Chase practically begged.

"Fine," Bree sighed.

"Thanks, now go," Chase shooed.

The two jogged off until they came up behind Douglas. "Hey! Wait up," Adam called after him.

Douglas turned around. "What is it? I have a really important conference call in a few minutes,"

"This is important!" Adam declared. "I need your opinion on my new winter wardrobe,"

Douglas looked at him. "Adam, you do realize that it is July and that you already have a uniform?"

"Douglas-"

"I have to go," Douglas insisted, turning around.

Bree super sped in front of him. "Douglas, this is really important! I need to know how old I have to be to get married,"

"Why do you want to know that?" Douglas asked slowly.

"Because I meet this really cute guy but I can't visit him in prison unless I am his wife,"

Douglas' face was priceless. "WHAT?! That is out of the question!" he exclaimed, grabbing Bree's arm.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Douglas dragged her down the hallway.

"To see Donnie. I am going to need some back up," Douglas muttered.

"What's the big deal? You are my creator/father, so you can just sign off. We don't need Mr. Davenport," Bree smiled cluelessly.

Adam was amazed by his sister's skills. "I'll get the ring bear then!"

"No!" Douglas shouted. "No one is getting married. No one is getting a bear! DONNIE!"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Meanwhile, Chase had snuck off to Douglas' room. He walked over to the desk. Chase saw Douglas' cell phone and picked it up.

"Accepted a call half an hour ago from someone who's contact name is T. Who is T?" Chase wondered aloud in a whisper.

Chase looked up as he saw that the open laptop was going off.

Incoming Video Chat: T

"This might be my only chance," Chase muttered. He took a deep breath and pushed the accept call button.

The face that popped onto the screen was of a young women with long brown hair and pale blue eyes. "Douglas, is that you? You are coming in a little fuzzy," she said.

"Actually, no. Can I take a message? Are you T?" Chase asked.

"Wait, who is this?" T asked.

"I'm Chase Davenport," he replied. "Who is this?"

"I'm.. a friend. A good friend. It is very nice to hear you Chase, even though I won't see you for a few days," she laughed. "How are you?" she asked, eagerness dripping from her voice.

Chase was a little concerned. "Oh, I'm fine. What do you mean a few days?"

"Oh, yes. Uh, don't worry. Douglas and I can explain everything when I get there," T replied. "Goodbye Chase. I will see you soon,"

 ** _Call Ended._**

"I'll see you then, T," Chase muttered.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 1, chapter 2 will be her hopefully before you know. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. T

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next should hopefully be longer and clear up a lot of questions. If not, just pm me.** Enjoy!

 **ShyMusic: Thanks for reviewing! You will get to meet T at the end of the chapter and get to know her through out the story. Bree's line about getting married was from Jessie, the television show. I normally don't watch it, but that snippet was incredibly funny so I incorporated it into that chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Donald sat at his cyber desk, carefully wiring his latest invention.

"Hey Mr. Davenport," Adam said, pulling a chair up next to him.

"What's up Adam?" Donald asked.

"I was just wondering, where do babies come from?" Adam asked.

"Adam, didn't they teach you this in school?" Donald asked slowly.

Adam shrugged. "Kind of. Maybe I should rephrase, Where do bionic babies come from?"

"Well, um, Adam, that might be a question for Douglas. I bet he is, um, better equipped to answer that questions," Donald replied.

"Okay, I'll go ask him," Adam sighed.

"Douglas," Adam called, wandering through the academy.

"What can I help you with Adam?" Douglas asked, popping up from behind a desk.

"I was hoping you could tell me where bionic babies come from. Mr. Davenport said you would know," Adam replied.

Douglas cursed inwardly, making note to get back at his brother later. "I created you, what else is there to know?"

"All that scientifical stuff," Adam chirped.

"Well you were made in a lab, if that is what you are asking," Douglas told in.

"A green one, a red one, I want details!" Adam groaned.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "A blue lab Adam. You were created in a blue lab,"

"That is a start," Adam smiled. "So, how did you make me so awesome?"

"With correcting your genome and giving you your bionic chip," Douglas replied.

"So, are you my biological father, like with similar DNA and stuff?" Adam asked.

Douglas sighed. "Yes Adam, I am your biological father as well. Why all these questions all of a sudden?"

Adam shrugged. "I just want to know where I come from,"

Douglas nodded. "Perfectly normal,"

"So, where there unicorns involved?" Adam asked in a hushed voice, as if he were asking for top secret, confidential material. "Or was it just a stork?"

Douglas was dumb founded. "A unicorn? Adam where would you get such an idea?"

"Where did you get the idea for making us?" Adam countered.

Douglas gave up. "I have to go. I'll see you later Adam," Douglas replied.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"I have to check on some incoming personal business," Douglas replied.

"No terrorists, right?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "I am not meeting with any terrorist,"

"Okay," Adam grinned before going off to annoy Bree.

Douglas sighed to himself. "What did I do wrong?"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Douglas waited excitedly by the hydroloop. It had been 2 years, 4 months, and 7 days since he had seen her in the flesh.

The door to the hydroloop opened to reveal T.

"Douglas!" She grinned, stepping forward to embrace him. Douglas gladly accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tilly, I have missed you so much," Douglas said, moving the long wispy strands of brown hair from her face.

"I missed you too," Tilly said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Eww, what's going on?" Adam interrupted.

This brought the couple back to the reality that they were standing in the middle of an academy for teenagers.

"Uh, Adam this is Tilly," Douglas introduced.

"It is so nice to finally get to see you Adam," Tilly smiled, her blues inspecting every inch of him.

The commotion drew Leo, Bree, and Chase over to them.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Leo asked. "I thought you were just lying to get Perry off your back,"

Douglas rolled his eyes.

"Whose Perry?" Tilly asked, turning to Douglas.

"The crazy she-demon who roams the academy," Douglas whispered.

Tilly's eyes widened. "Oh. That Perry,"

"So this is your girlfriend?" Bree asked, wanting to clarify.

"Well, technically no. We are actually married," Douglas told them.

"I'm Tilly Davenport," She said, giving a small wave. "And you must be Bree, Chase, and Leo,"

"Nice to meet you," Bree smiled.

Bubbling with enthusiasm, Tilly grinned.

"So, you are our step-mother or aunt then?" Chase asked.

"No, actually, she-" Douglas was interrupted but his wife.

Tilly smiled at the bionic teenagers. "No, Adam, Bree, Chase, I am your mother,"

 **Dun, Dun, Duuuuun. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. The Last Thing I Do

**Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long, this has been a rather hard chapter to write. But alas, it is here anyway. So I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"Its really you," Tilly whispered, unable to contain her grin.

Adam stepped closer to Tilly, eyeing her carefully.

"Adam, do you recognize me? At all?" Tilly asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, a little. Mom," he smiled, reaching out to hug her.

Tilly embraced the hug. "Oh Adam, you are so big,"

"Well, at least Chase is still little for you," Adam grinned.

Tilly laughed. "Oh, be nice," she turned to Bree and Chase.

"Bree, Chase, I am so happy to see you," Tilly said, trying not to let any tears spill. Douglas took her arm for support.

Bree inched closer to Tilly.

"So, you are our biological mother?" Chase asked.

Tilly nodded.

"How?" Bree asked, taking another step towards her.

"It isn't that complicated," Douglas replied. "You three are genetically engineered bionic super-humans,"

Tilly grinned. "Exactly. I am a geneticist, and I edited your genomes to be compatable with your bionic chips, increase your resistance, and whatever else you needed. Hence the 'genetically engineered' part," she explained.

"And I gave you three bionic chips, which is the reason you are bionic," Douglas added.

"And you three are human because you got your DNA from us, your human parents," Tilly finished.

"So, technically, we are your parents," Douglas said.

Tilly couldn't stop smiling at her three kids. "So, what do we do now?" she whispered to her husband.

"Don't try to control them with an app. That didn't work out to well for me," Douglas sighed.

Tilly playfully hit his arm.

Bree smiled nervously. "So, what brings you to the island?"

Tilly looked at her, a little confused. "Well, to see you all of course. I missed you,"

"Missed us?" Chase asked.

"I haven't seen any of you in person since Donald ripped you away from me, I just wanted to see you again. I'm sorry if I am causing you any trouble," Tilly said, a little taken aback.

"No, no, I was just wondering, why now? all of a sudden..." Bree trailed.

"Did I decide to show up?" Tilly sighed. "I have been on assignment up in Norway. I was working on a research project with my team- up there I go under the alias of Tania Collins- and we just finished. I would have had Douglas tell you, but I wanted to be here to explain everything,"

"But why not tell us anything about you at all?" Bree asked.

"He was just trying to protect me. As scientists, we have done some questionable and highly illegal things," Tilly admitted. "Including you three,"

"So is that why you weren't with Douglas when he tried to take us back?" Adam piped up.

"Well yes," Tilly bit her lip. "And in my defense I didn't think he would get far enough to make contact with you,"

Douglas smirked. "You just had to marry a genius,"

Tilly grinned. "No I didn't. I am not a polygamous,"

Chase and Bree burst into laughter. Adam looked between his siblings, unable to understand the joke.

"See," Douglas huffed. "She can be mean,"

Tilly rolled her eyes while smiling. Then she looked back at her kids. "I hope I am not interrupting you guys from anything important-"

"No, not at all," Chase stopped her. "It is so nice to finally get to meet you,"

"Even if we are all just awkwardly standing around," Adam muttered.

"What should we do then?" Tilly asked him.

"How about we go grab some lunch?" Adam suggested. "Food makes everything better,"

Tilly laughed. "He is your son," she whispered to Douglas, who smiled and nodded.

"We'll show you to the cafeteria," Chase said.

As the newly reunited family walked down the hallway. Bree hung back to walk beside her mother.

"Bree, is there something I can do for you?" Tilly smiled, noticing how Bree was constantly by her side.

Bree looked at her shoes. "I w-was just wondering if..."

"If?"

"If I could have a hug too," Bree whispered.

Tilly smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Of course, any time,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Leo had slipped away from that awkward family reunion to go find his step father. He eventually found Donald working at a cyber desk, eyes lost in the codes on the screen.

"What's up Leo?" Donald asked, failing to remove his eyes from the screen.

"A woman just came in on the hydro loop-," Leo started.

"How did she get through security?" Donald interrupted.

Leo shrugged. "Douglas must have told her how to get in. They claim she is his wife, and Adam, Bree, and Chase's mom,"

Donald's eyes went wide. "Tilly is here?!" he shrieked, hiding behind the desk.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"Of course," Donald replied. "She is my crazy sister in law,"

"She can't be that bad," Leo said.

"Oh yes, she can be. She is a mad scientist with access to countless dangerous materials, and I am the guy who stole her three kids. I am dead," Donald gulped.

"She is like, 5'5 and has to be under 150 pounds, are you really that scared?" Leo asked.

Donald leaned forward and looked Leo in the eye. "I am terrified. Let's just say that I am pretty sure Spike is only part app, and also partly inherited,"

"I'm sure you are just exaggerating," Leo smirked. He looked down at his cell phone after hearing the ding.

"Chase just texted me. He says they are in the cafeteria having an awkward family meal. Should we go as back up?" Leo asked.

"How about you go as backup, and I can be your backup from a safe distance," Donald suggested.

Leo rolled his eyes. Using his bionic arm, he grabbed ahold of Donald and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Once everyone got their food and sat down at their rather large table, an awkward silence was left over the ramblings of the room.

"So," Tilly said slowly. "How have you guys been the past 16 years?"

"Don't worry, you didn't miss much," Adam told her. "Mostly just me hitting this guy, Throwing stuff, and eating food. I even kept a list of everything I have ever eaten!" Adam said excitedly.

Tilly nodded, a little surprised. "Oh. How fun," she muttered. Tilly looked around the cafeteria. "How long have you guys lived here?"

"About a year. Before that we lived in Mission Creek, California," Chase answered.

"Yeah, in a basement," Bree huffed.

Tilly set her drink down, coughing. "Basement?! Donald had you guys living in the basement?"

"Yep," Adam replied. 'We never even got to go downstairs until Mr. Davenport married Tasha,"

Tilly was working hard to contain her boiling rage. "Wait, why do you call him Mr. Davenport? Why not just Uncle Donald?"

"Because until we meet Douglas a few years ago, we didn't know that he was our uncle," Bree said.

Tilly raised an eyebrow. "You thought that Donald was some stranger?"

"No, we thought he was our father," Adam said.

Douglas winced, not only because of the conversation, but because his wife was crushing his hand.

At that wonderful moment, Leo walked into the cafeteria with Donald in tow.

Tilly stood up from her chair and faced him. "Donald, we were just talking about you," She said through gritted teeth.

Donald's eyes went wide like a deer in head lights. "H-Hey Tilly,"

"Don't you hey me, you home wrecker!" Tilly growled.

"Tilly, hear me out-"

Tilly lunged at her brother-in-law.

Douglas rushed in between the two, Donald cowering behind him. Douglas grabbed her wrists to stop her from propelling forward.

"Don't worry honey, I am not going to kill him," Tilly promised, slightly calmer.

"You promise?" Douglas asked.

"Oh of course," Tilly smiled warmly. "I am only going to maim him!"

"I only did what was best for the kids," Donald defended himself.

"What was best for them?! Neither of us would ever lay a finger on them! It was you who abducted them Donnie. It wasn't like we didn't want them. They would have been loved and cared for! They would have been aloud to go upstairs and call me mom!" Tilly ranted as Douglas held her back.

Tilly suddenly broke out of Douglas' grasp and aimed for Donald.

Chase quickly reached out his hand, using his molecular kinesis to stop Tilly from attacking Donald.

Tilly looked up at him with big, heartbroken eyes. "Chase..."

Chase raised his shoulders helplessly. "I can't let you hurt my father,"

Tilly snapped free and stormed off.

Douglas took a moment to make sure Donald was okay before rushing after her.

Before he could get to her, Tilly barricaded herself in a storage closet, hidden from the rest of the academy. With shaking hands, she took a small remote out of her pocket.

Tilly couldn't stop herself from thinking about everything she missed. Each first, each day, each moment she should have had with her children. Donald took those from her. Donald took her kids from her.

She traced the edges of the remote carefully with her finger. The label was encoded, but she knew very well what it meant.

 ** _TRIDENT APP CONTROL PANEL._**

"I will get my children back," Tilly whispered. "Even if it is the last thing I do,"

 **So, what do you think? Please review and tell me what your thoughts on this chapter, and what you think Tilly, Douglas and Donald's next moves will be. Thanks! ~Azula.**


	4. Time and Scheming

**Hey Everyone! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 3! I am sorry that this chapter is rather short, but it was the best stopping point before our next adventure. But don't worry. Tilly may be a geneticist, but she nows her kids, or at least her husband's technology within them.** **Tilly wasn't originally the antagonist of this story, but her questionable actions are going to make things difficult for her in this story.**

 **LoveShipper: Oh yeah, she is walnuts, cashews, and peanuts all mixed together. Donald has every right to be scared.**

 **Dirtkid123: Tilly's future actions may not be agreeable, but you may be pleasantly surprised. If not, eh sorry.**

 **TheMeepyFreak: There is love there, also within the entire family. One of my favorite parts in writing stories like this is getting to make all those developments and angles in their relationships.**

 **power214063 and khfan55: For whether or not the triton app will work, you will just have to wait and see! At first she is going to use it in a way you won't suspect.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Tilly's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the closet door.

"Tilly, I know you're in there," Douglas said through the door.

Tilly quickly shoved the remote in her purse before she opened the door ever so slightly. "How did you know?"

Douglas smiled. "I have been married to you for over 20 years, I will always find you," he said, walking into the closet.

Tilly closed the door behind him, taking deep breaths.

"Tilly, I need you to listen to me. I know your upset, but we have to remember that it is not the kids fault that they grew up without us," Douglas told her.

"I know," Tilly grimaced. "It is Donald's fault,"

"Yes it is. But that was 16 years ago. I sure that once you calm down, we could go talk with Donald civilly and get some closure on the topic," Douglas suggested.

"Closure?! I did not come here to get closure Douglas, I came here to get our kids back!" Tilly exclaimed.

"And how do you plan on doing that? You know I spent years trying to get them back, and most of my efforts only drove them farther away. Now I am their fun-loving uncle. And that is as close as I am probably going to get," Douglas sighed.

"How can you be okay with that?" Tilly asked.

Douglas took a deep breath. "Because I finally realized that the only other alternative was to be the evil biological father who they hate. I am may not be their number one father, but at least I get to be part of their lives now,"

"But what if-"

"What ifs only make it worse T," Douglas interrupted. "I know you want them back, but for now our best option is just to be here for them. Why don't you put your efforts into getting to know them and building relationships with them instead of trying to destroy Donald,"

"That won't be easy," Tilly muttered.

Douglas nodded. "I know. But at least we have each other now. It is going to be okay," he said, carefully moving the strands of brown hair from her face.

Tilly leaned her head on his chest. "I guess you are right. I did marry a genius,"

Douglas smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes you did,"

The sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is someone in there?" Adam asked.

Douglas opened the door. "Do you need something Adam?"

Adam shook his head. "Naw, I just heard whispering from the closet and got curious," he replied. He looked at Tilly. "Are you okay?"

Tilly wiped away the tears from her face. "Yeah, I am fine,"

"But you don't look fine," Adam said innocently.

Tilly couldn't but giggle a little.

"It has just been a long day Adam," Douglas said.

Adam nodded in agreement. "Oh I know, first I learn what hot dogs are really made of, and then I get stuck in the elevator again, and then I meet my long lost mother,"

Douglas smirked. "Yep. Rough day,"

Adam looked at Tilly. "Must have been a rough day for you too. Want to see me blow up 50 balloons in one minute?"

"Um, sure," Tilly replied cheerfully.

Douglas pulled his beeping cell phone from his pocket. "Donnie needs my help with something, will you two be okay on your own?" he asked.

"I think we will be just fine," Tilly grinned, gripping her purse unnoticeably.

"Come on, I have it set up in the training area," Adam said, turning to the door.

Tilly followed Adam to the training rain. She had heard a lot about Adam's lack of intelligence, but she was rather impressed with his ballon blowing contraption. "Wow Adam, did you make this all by yourself,"

"Yep," Adam grinned. "I am not as dumb as I look. Just almost as dumb,"

Tilly put her hands on his shoulder which she must admit, was a bit of a stretch. "Adam, you are not dumb. You may not have a genius level IQ or billion dollar company, but you have a big heart, and when you put your mind to it, you can do anything," she promised.

"Thanks," Adam said, a small smile threatening to escape. Instead, a yawn did.

"You must be tired, it has been a really long day," Tilly said. She reached in to give him a hug.

Adam stepped back a bit. "What are you doing?" he asked innocently.

Tilly raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to give you hug good night. I hope that is okay," she murmured.

Adam grinned and gave her a big hug. "It's more than okay. Good night Mom,"

Tilly hugged him back tightly, having to lift her heels a little. "Good night Adam,"

Adam let go, giving Tilly a little wave before leaving for the mentor quarters.

The moment he left the room, Tilly exploded, "Yes!" she cheered, kicking up her knee.

Tilly smiled to herself. "You were right Douglas. It will take some time to get my kids back. But it will also take some scheming,"

 ***Suspenseful Music* What do you think Tilly's next move is going to be? Go in for a blind attack? Or Gather intel and slyly make her moves. Thanks for reading and especially reviewing. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and motivates me to write. ~Azula.**


	5. If You Want You Can Call Me Mom

**Hey everyone! Anyone else excited for the start of school? Mine starts tomorrow morning. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter 5!**

Douglas had a habit of walking up with the sun. The only problem, his room on the island didn't have any windows. Instead he was reduced to being awoken by an annoying battery-powered alarm.

When the agonizing beeps began to sound, Douglas reached out, groaning, to dismiss it. That was the moment that he realized Tilly was curled up beside him.

Douglas smiled and leaned upward stretching his arms. The movement was small, but signifigant enough that Tilly squirmed.

"Morning sunshine," Douglas smiled as Tilly slowly opened her eyes.

"Is it morning already?" she groaned.

"Yep," Douglas replied, getting out of bed.

Tilly threw her arm over her eyes. "What are you in a rush for?"

"Donnie and I have some important work to do today," Douglas replied, changing into his day clothes.

"What? First he steals my kids, then takes you away from me all day? What I am going to do," Tilly giggled.

"Maybe you could spend a bit of time with the kids. Get to know them a bit," Douglas suggested.

"You are right. I barely know anything about them. Why don't you tell me a little bit about them?" Tilly asked.

"Well, Adam has a, well, interesting mind. He is not the brightest, but he is very protective. He likes attention, goofing off, messing around. Bree is very independent. As the only girl growing up, it as made her pretty tough, but also pretty attached to her more "feminine" attributes,"

"What do you mean by that?" Tilly asked.

"She loves to the go shopping and doing her make up. Bree is pretty loyal, and loves to be accepted,"

"What about Chase?" Tilly asked.

"Chase, well, as the youngest he sometimes can get overshadowed by his older siblings. He is a real genius though. A sweet, sensitive boy," Douglas told her.

Tilly smiled. "Reminds me of you. Just with a slightly smaller ego,"

"Ha. Ha," Douglas smirked.

Tilly walked into the common area and saw Bree hanging around.

"Hey Bree," Tilly grinned.

Bree smiled. "Hey,"

"So what's on the list for today?"

"Well, I have the morning off to relax since I don't have any classes until the afternoon," Bree said. "I was debating whether or not I wanted to go out,"

"Well, we could go shopping on the mainland," Tilly suggested.

"That would be fun," Bree smiled. The two Davenport women stepped onto the hydro-loop.

"Where do you guys normally go shopping?" Tilly asked.

Bree shrugged. "Growing up Mr. Davenport ordered our clothes for us. When she has time Tasha sometimes used to take me to the mall,"

"Why don't we head to the local mall then? We can scout out the best stores around here," Tilly said.

"Let's go," Bree cheered, grabbing her mother's arm and super-speeding them there.

After shopping for a little while and walking around the mall, Bree stopped and turn to Tilly.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks. For today," Bree said.

"What are moms for?" Tilly smiled. They giggled.

"So it's official?" Bree asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Tilly asked.

"Like, you are going to be our mom? And do all sorts of mom stuff?" Bree asked carefully.

Tilly took her arm and pulled her to the middle of the isle, where there were benches and chairs. "Bree," She said. "I have always wanted to be your mom and do mom stuff. I am just happy that now I am finally getting the chance,"

Bree smiled, tearing up a little.

Tilly wrapped her arms around Bree. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bree muttered. "It just feels nice,"

"Yes, it does," Tilly grinned.

A few hours later, Tilly and Bree stepped off the hydro-loop, each with their arm's full with shopping bags.

Tilly looked down at her watch. "It is almost 1, you better hurry so you are not late to class. Sorry I held you so long,"

"No, I had a lot of fun Mom. I'll see you after class," Bree said, giving Tilly a quick hug before heading down the hall.

Tilly smiled. "See you later,"

After Bree left, Tilly took her bags to her room. As she turned to go see what Douglas was doing, she saw Adam walking down the hallway.

"Hey mom," Adam said, his voice a bit lower than usual.

"Adam, are you feeling okay? You sound pretty congested," Tilly said, feeling his forehead. "And you are burning up,"

"Ah, it is nothing," Adam shrugged.

Tilly sighed. "Adam, you are sick. Admit it,"

"Okay, maybe I am sick," Adam murmured.

"Why don't you go lay down and get some rest," Tilly suggested.

"But-"

"I will text Douglas and Donald and have them take care of any bionic-y work to be done," Tilly insisted, taking Adam's arm.

"Mom, are you sure?" Adam asked.

Tilly nodded, dragging Adam back to the mentor quarters. "Come on, lay down,"

Adam complied to his mother's wishes and laid down on the couch.

At that moment, Donald walked into the room. "I got your text, Adam, what is wrong?"

"Adam is sick," Tilly answered for him.

"Then why isn't he in his capsule? It has regenerative properties hat can-"

Tilly interrupted her brother-in-law. "What he needs is not your special tubes. He needs time to heal,"

"But-"

"No buts, unless it is yours and I am kicking it," Tilly snapped. "Why don't I stay here and take care of Adam and you go take care of business,"

"Fine," Donald huffed. "See you both later," he said, leaving, He knew better than to argue with Tilly. Plus he also needed to work on getting back onto decent terms with her.

With Donald finally gone, Tilly wrapped an extra blanket around Adam. While she was waiting for the thermometer she gave Adam to come up with his temperature, Tilly stepped into the kitchen and turned on the stove.

Once she heard the beeping, Tilly turned and took the thermometer from his mouth. "Oh, and 100.8 fever," Tilly sighed.

"A fever?" Adam groaned.

"Here," Tilly said, handing him a small cup full of fever reducer.

Adam drank it in one full swig. "Uh, that is nasty,"

"I know baby, but I am making you some chicken noodle soup. If you can handle it, we can grab you some ice cream," Tilly told him.

"Yes," Adam grinned hazily, snuggling into the couch. "Can we get strawberry flavored?"

Tilly smiled. "Whatever kind you want,"

Chase was sitting at the cyber desk in the common area, looking over his notes on the sea spider. Chase had to admit, he was quite disappointed that it turned out so badly in the end. But hey, it worked didn't it? And on the bright side he had a fun time with Douglas.

"What are you working on Chase?" Tilly gently asked from behind him.

"Oh, it's just an old project. Not to long ago Douglas and I worked on reanimating an extinct species of sea spider. How is Adam doing?" Chase asked.

"His temperature finally went down," Tilly replied. "He conked out about 20 minutes ago. He should be good until tomorrow morning,"

Chase nodded. "Good,"

"So, how did your sea spider turn out?" Tilly asked.

Chase smirked. "At first really well. Adam found a fossil that perfectly preserved an specimen, and we extracted a DNA sample to recreate it. The only issue was that Douglas gave it growth hormones to help it survive, and it grew to the size of a building,"

"Where is it now?" Tilly asked.

"At the bottom of the ocean," Chase replied. "Turns out it was poisonous and it bit Adam. We had to extract some venom to make an antidote, and it fell into the ocean,"

"Well at least Adam is okay, and you got to work with your father," Tilly said. She couldn't help but notice how he winced when she said father.

"Chase, is something wrong?"

Chase looked back at the desk. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

Tilly stepped closer, turning to look towards him. "It is never nothing. Come on, you can tell me. I am your mother after all,"

Chase looked up to her. "That is just it. I am not really used to the idea of having a mother. My whole life it has just been Mr. Davenport, and then Tasha, and Douglas now for a little while. And know you come in, all emotional and sentimental, and, and-"

"And your just not used to it," Tilly sighed.

Chase nodded.

"Do you think you could? In time?" Tilly asked.

"I don't know," Chase muttered.

Tilly put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "You don't need to hesitate or be afraid to let me into your life Chase, if you need a little time, that is just fine with me. I will be here. You can even call me Mom if you want. Your siblings already are,"

"I-I'm good," Chase murmured. He then looked up at her. "How long are you going to be staying here?"

"At least for a little while. I want to get to know you guys, and spend time with you and Douglas," Tilly replied. "Is that not okay with you?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to Mr. Davenport. Things seem to be tense between you two," Chase replied.

Tilly snorted. "Of course things our tense, he stole my children from me. That is not something that I can forgive easily,"

"But Mr. Davenport and all of us were able to forgive Douglas for all of the things he did, how is this different?" Chase asked.

Tilly looked him straight in the eyes. "He may not have gone about it in the best way, but your father was doing what he thought was best,"

"Yes. Donald did," Chase replied.

"Douglas is your father," Tilly countered. "And he never stopped working to get you three back after you were ripped away from us,"

"Ripped away? He saved us."

"From what? We would have never hurt you Chase, or your siblings. We just wanted what was best for you," Tilly said.

"Best for us? Or best for you?" Chase huffed. "Making us experiments, giving us bionics, trying to control us,"

"We weren't going to make you do anything that horrible. You wouldn't even have remembered it," Tilly said, tears welling in her eyes. "All parents want is to give their children the world. We may have not been able to give you the world, but we gave you the chance to take it,"

"Take it? Why would we want to?" Chase seethed.

"That would have been your choice. You could be doing the same thing you already are now, saving it," Tilly said.

"I can't do this," Chase sighed, heading towards the doorway.

"Well I can. I have waited years to get you back Chase," Tilly said, putting her hand into her purse.

"I'm sorry," Chase whispered.

"Me too," Tilly sighed, taking the remote out of her pocket.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my son back," Tilly snapped, engaging the remote.

 ** _COMMANDO APP ENGAGED_**

"Come on Chase. Let's go talk to Donald," Tilly smirked demonically.

 **What do you think? Even though she is a geneticist, Tilly knows her way around her husband's technology. And she will be using it in some interesting ways. Muh ha ha. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks ~AzulaTano**


	6. Crushed and Confused

**Hey Everyone, Welcome back for a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

APU Ch. 6

Crushed and Confused

Spike lunged down, flexing his arms. "And why should I listen to you Miss Frizzle,"

Tilly raised an eyebrow. "Chase Nathaniel Davenport you will not talk to me like that," she scolded, looking down at the remote. "Looks like I need to maintain the aggression level but raise the range of the app's control," she muttered to herself.

"Fine, that lets stop talking and get smashing," Spike growled. "What spleen am I to crush first,"

"Your uncle Donald," Tilly replied sweetly. "Be a good little boy and go initiate our revenge,"

Spike jogged out of the room while his mother typed orders from afar.

Donald and Douglas were working on their latest invention. Donald looked up from the desk. "Chase, is something wrong?"

Spike growled, hunching down in preparation to attack. "I'm am just peachy. But you aren't going to be,"

The older Davenport brother's both stepped away from the desk.

"Clam down Chase, there is no reason to be hostile," Douglas said slowly.

Spike grinned. "Chase doesn't. But I'm Spike. And I am looking for some fun," he roared into Donald's face, causing his hair to blow back.

"Oh, come on Spike. You don't want to hurt anyone," Donald reasoned.

Spike laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Douglas coming towards them, trying to intervene. He gave another low chuckle before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing Douglas into the wall.

"Now we can get down to business," Spike huffed, grabbing Donald by the neck.

Adam, Bree, and Leo ran into the room after hearing all of the commotion. Tilly came in around the opposite corner, excited to see her revenge in action.

Bree saw Spike slam Donald into the wall. "What are you doing?!"

"Teaching this little ego-manic a lesson," Spike growled.

"Ego-manic? Okay maybe, but little? Come on," Donald groaned.

When Spike pulled back his fist to prepare for a punch, Donald took the opportunity to twist from his grasp. The material of his jacket made it easy for him to slip away. Spike growled, grabbing the side loose material from the side of his shirt as a handle, tossing him across the room.

Donald moved his arm above his face, bracing himself for whatever would come next.

Suddenly, Chase stepped back, losing his composure. Rubbing the side of his face, he looked up at the rest of the family, who were looking at him with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

Realizing that Spike was now gone, Adam, Bree, and Douglas rushed to Donald's side.

Leo looked at Chase. "What was that all about?!"

Tilly stepped up behind Chase. "It must have been that commando app of his. Oh, Chase, are you okay?" she asked tenderly,

"Yeah, um, I think I am," Chase mumbled, letting Tilly put a protective arm around him.

"Why are you fussing over him? Mr. Davenport is the one who is hurt," Adam whined.

Bree and Douglas helped Donald into a sitting position.

"Chase, what was that for?" Donald groaned, holding his side.

"I-I'm so sorry Mr. Davenport, I have no idea what happened," Chase replied.

Donald sighed. "Chase, you are supposed to be a mentor. You can't just go off like that. What if someone had gotten seriously hurt? I thought you had gotten Spike under control!"

"Mr. Davenport-"

Donald cut Chase off. "Do you have any idea how irresponsible that was? Setting such a bad example for the other students,"

"Shut up Donald," Tilly snapped.

Both Chase and Donald looked up at her in surprise.

"With everything going on lately, Chase must be under a lot of pressure. It isn't his fault he has this app, and he obviously has no control over what this 'Spike' does. Maybe if you were a better scientist, Chase wouldn't have this issue," Tilly said, defending her son.

Before Donald could muster a reply, Tilly was already back to smothering Chase. "Why don't we go back to your room so you can get some rest," she suggested.

"Okay," Chase muttered, keeping his eyes to the floor. He was ashamed, embarrassed, and stunned from the previous events. Tilly lead him back to the mentor quarters.

"You sure that you are okay Donnie?" Douglas asked.

Donald shrugged it off. "I am just a little sore. I'll be fine,"

"What would have set Chase off like that?" Bree wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Adam said. "Maybe he got beat up by another student and got embarrassed,"

"Really Adam? What are the odds of that happening twice this week?" Leo snorted.

"Maybe there is a bug in his chip or something," Douglas suggested.

Tilly walked back into the room.

"How is Chase?" Douglas asked.

"Asleep in his capsule," Tilly answered. "I think he just needs some time to cool down,"

Donald turned to Douglas. "We should go scan his chip,"

"Wait!" Tilly said. The rest of the family looked at her, confused. Tilly knew what they would find if they scanned it. "Give the poor boy some time to rest first. He must be exhausted,"

"Fine, but once he is awake we need to take a look," Donald huffed.

As the rest of the family slowly went back to their activities, Douglas turned to Tilly. "Are you okay with me going to go help Donald, I know we haven't been able to spend much time together since you got back-"

Tilly smiled at him. "Honey, it is fine. I think I'll just go keep an eye on Chase. Make sure he is doing okay,"

"If you are sure," Douglas mumbled.

Tilly grinned and kissed him on the check. "I'm sure. See you in a little bit,"

Douglas waved back as she headed towards the mentor's quarters.

Tilly smiled when she saw Chase, sleeping contently, in his capsule. After giving a quick glance to ensure they were alone, Tilly took out the remote. She wasn't sure why the commando app stopped so suddenly, but the others were beginning to ask unwanted questions. She clicked away at the remote.

 _ **Trident App Engaged.**_

Chase snapped awake, stepping out of his capsule.

Tilly grinned at him. "Come on Chase-y, grab your stuff. We are going to go say good bye to your uncle Donald,"

Chase gave her a stiff nod. He grabbed his bag before following her to the door way. "One second," Tilly muttered, fixing his hair and covering his eyes with a pair of sunglasses. "That's better. You ready honey?"

"Yes Mom," Chase replied.

Tilly giggled in delight. "Oh Chase, it is so wonderful to have you back,"

She took his arm and walked with him to main area where the Douglas and Donald were working, Leo and Adam were goofing off, and Bree was texting on her phone.

"Great, Chase is up. Come over here and we can take a look at your chip," Donald instructed.

"Actually," Tilly corrected. "Chase and I talked and he thought it would be best if he took some time away from the island,"

"What, why?" Adam asked.

"There is just a lot of pressure on him here. A litle time off might rebalance him and get him back to normal," Tilly explained.

"So, you want to go back to Mission Creek?" Bree asked her younger brother.

"No," Tilly answered for him. "Instead he wanted to come stay with me in San Francisco for a little while,"

"I thought you were going to be staying her for a while," Douglas said, confused.

"Don't worry Douglas. Chase and I are just going to take a little break, but we will be back in no time," Tilly promised.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Donald said. "At least let me check him over first,"

"No!" Chase shouted, shocking everyone but Tilly. "I want to leave with Mom, now,"

"Chase, be reasonable-" Donald was interrupted by his youngest nephew.

"Can we go now, Mom? Please?" Chase asked.

The stiffness in his voice gave Douglas a bad feeling.

"Come on. We will see you all soon," Tilly insisted, after quickly hugging her older two children good bye.

Donald reached out to grab Chase's arm. "Wait-"

Chase yanked his arm away. "No, you aren't my dad so leave me alone!"

Tilly couldn't help but feel ecstatic underneath when she saw the crushing look on Donald's face.

Chase stepped onto the hydro loop, his mother not far behind him.

After the doors to the hydro loop closed, Tilly turned to Chase and smiled. "Good job son, now we can go home," Tilly cheered, hugging Chase.

And when she did, she chose to ignore the coldness and lack of emotion when he returned the hug.

 **Please review and tell me what you think! It really helps to motivate and inspire me in stories like these. Thanks ~AzulaTano**


	7. What is Best?

**Sorry for not posting in a while guys, life is busy, no? Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed that also encouraged me to update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Tilly opened the door to the house. "Home sweet home, isn't it Chase," she grinned.

"I guess," Chase muttered, still under the control of the app.

Tilly sighed, pulling the remote out again. "Come on Chase," she said into it. "Be excited, this is your new home,"

Chase's eyes lit to a brighter shade of green. "Sure Mom, this place seems awesome!"

Tilly smiled. "I knew you would love it. Want to see your room?"

"I asume you want me to, so yes," Chase shrugged.

"Maybe I need to increase the range control of this app," Tilly muttered.

Chase's electric green eyes widened in fear. "Please don't,"

Tilly put her hands on his shoulders, her heart breaking a little. "Honey, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you,"

Chase stood there stiffling, giving her a small nod.

Tilly took his arm. "Let's go see your room, okay?"

"Okay," Chase mumbled as his mother took him down the hallway.

Tilly opened the door to the bedroom. "Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed, it is pretty late. I'll go get you a glass of water," she decided, leaving for the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass from the kitchen cabinet and filled it about two thirds of the way full. She then grabbed a small green container and dumbed about three teaspoons of the the white powder into the glass, waiting only seconds for it to dissolve.

Tilly gracefully glided back to his bedroom. "Here Chase, maybe this will help you fall asleep,"

Chase nodded, taking the glass from her hand and drinking it all in just a few gulps. "M-Mom, what's going on?" Chase murmured as his vision started to become a bit blurry.

Tilly gave him a warm smile. She took his arm so he wouldn't fall leaning him onto the bed, setting the empty glass on the nightstand. "Don't worry honey, it is just helping you fall asleep,"

Before Chase could come up with an intelligible response, he had fallen deep asleep.

Tilly covered him up with the comforter. "Good night Chase, I love you," She whispered.

Tilly sat on the edge of the bed, watching her son sleep.

INCOMING CALL: ADAM

"Hey Adam," Tilly whispered.

"What's up? I can barely hear you?" Adam asked.

"Oh, your little brother just fell asleep and I am trying not to wake him up," Tilly replied. "How are you doing Adam?"

"To be honest, I am pretty confused. Is Chase okay? Why did he have to leave?" Adam questioned.

"Chase just needs a little time to process everything," Tilly assured him.

"Oh, okay," Adam mumbled.

"How about if we are still here in a few days, you and Bree come and hang out here," Tilly promised him.

"Okay, that sounds fun," Adam said, perking up.

Tilly heard a groan from behind her. She turned to see Chase fidgeting in bed.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"Oh, just the TV," Tilly lied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Good night Adam, I love you," Tilly told him.

"Love you too. Night," Adam replied.

After hanging up, Tilly looked at Chase. I must have given him too low of a dose, she thought. Tilly had already disengaged the commando app and trident app earlier, allowing his system to get some rest. But to ensure her plan did not go awry, she had to make sure he didn't wake up before she turned it back on.

"Wha- whats gon on?" Chase mumbled, unable to open his eyes.

"Shh, everything is fine Chase. You are home now," Tilly cooed.

"H-Home?"

"Yep. Right where you belong," Tilly smiled. She then let out a small sigh, looking down at her son's tired face. "I am sorry for all of this Chase, but I just had to get you back. I am sorry that I didn't find you earlier, that I couldn't stop Donald from taking you,"

Tilly ran her finger's through her almost-sleeping son's hair. "You deserve so much better than what life gave you. You deserve better than to grow up in a basement. You deserve better than me," Tilly sighed.

"But regardless of everything your father and I have done, I just want you to know that we love you. I love you. And even if you don't want to be my son, I will always want to be your mother," Tilly whispered, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. She took the covers that had fallen off of him and covered him back up.

As Tilly gently closed the door to Chase's room, she heard the front door slam open. Tilly walked towards the main entryway. "Douglas, what are you doing here?" she asked, letting Douglas take her in his arms.

"I was worried," Douglas replied, holding her close. "You and Chase just ran off, I didn't know what to think,"

Tilly wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling sweetly. "You didn't have to worry my darling, I have everything under control,"

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Under control?"

"Well," Tilly smiled, avoiding his eyes. "I may have taken a few things into my own hands. All you need to know is that we ARE getting our kids back,"

"Tilly, what did you do?" Douglas asked slowly.

"Douggie-"

Douglas tightened his grip on her. When she started to call him Douggie, he knew she was up to something. "Tilly," he said through half-gritted teeth. "What did you do?"

Tilly didn't reply, so Douglas following her gaze to the dining room table. Douglas beat her to it, lifting it up to inspect the remote.

Douglas looked up at her with wide, saddened eyes. "Tilly, how could you,"

Tilly looked back at him, broken. "I j-just wanted them back Douglas," she said, tearing up. "Isn't that what we have been waiting and working for all these years?"

Douglas put his hands on her shoulders. "But using the Trident app-"

"Will get us our kids back," Tilly interrupted.

"But it wouldn't be real," Douglas sighed. "They wouldn't be themselves, they wouldn't be our kids. It wouldn't be fair for them,"

"They would be with us though-"

Douglas looked away, then back at her. "You can't force them to love you. They wouldn't even remember it Tilly!"

"Douglas-" he interrupted her by running the side of his hand down her face.

"Tilly, what ever you are planning, what ever delusions you have about snatching them away from the lives they made without us- just don't," Douglas told her.

"But I am their mother!"

"As their mother, your first priority needs to be them, not you! To make sure they are loved and cared for, even if it isn't what you want," Douglas snapped.

Tilly stepped away from him, relinquishing his grip on her. "What made you change like this," she asked, her lip beginning to twitch.

"I changed for them. While, more like adjusted for them," Douglas muttered. "To be there father,"

"But even you admitted that you are there fun uncle, not their father," Tilly countered.

Douglas sighed. "Because being their uncle is my way of fulfilling my fatherly duties to them. Donald was there for them growing up, I know that I have to give the father title to him. My job now is to be there and do what I can to help them, and NOT uproot their lives,"

Tilly turned away from him, leaning against the counter with her eyes closed. "I guess it is clear that you are taking Donald's side now,"

"I am not taking any sides!" Douglas exclaimed, exasperated. "I am just trying to do what is best for the kids,"

Tilly took the remote in her hands. "So I am,"

 ***Suspenseful Music* In the next chapter we will get to learn exactly why it took this long for Tilly to see the kids, it is a bit dark and I will be a bit unexpected. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. The Reason

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Another Parental Unit!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

APU Ch. 8

Douglas raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think this the best idea?" he asked, watching her trembling fingers clutch the remote tightly.

"I mean, think about what you are doing. Do you really want our kids to see you like this?" Douglas questioned, inching closer to her.

"I-I can't let them go," Tilly muttered, shaking violently.

Douglas stepped in front of her, gently taking both of her arms. "Tilly, I promise you, we aren't going to lose them. But you need to trust me,"

Tilly nodded, biting her lip. "I do trust you,"

"Then you need to give me the remote," Douglas said gently.

"D-Douglas, this could be out second chance, we could start over. We could wipe their memories, they would forget about Donnie then," she suggested.

"Please," Douglas whispered, putting his hands over hers. "We can't do anything like that,"

Tilly closed her eyes and nodded, gently releasing her grip on the remote.

Douglas quickly slid the remote out of her hands and put it in his pocket. "See, that wasn't too hard,"

Tilly squeezed her eyes shut tightly, allowing only a few tears to spill out. "It's like we are losing them all over again,"

Douglas put his hands on her shoulders. "No it isn't Tilly. They aren't gone. But we will lose them if you keep acting like this,"

Tilly didn't respond, she just kept her eyes closed and cried.

Douglas frowned and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Tilly, I know you love them, but it's time to take a different approach to this, don't you think?"

Tilly clung to his shirt as Douglas shifted over in front of the couch, getting them both to sit down. Douglas rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Tilly, everything is going to be fine, I promise you that. For now, why don't we go to sleep?" Douglas cooed, draping a blanket around her for warmth.

Tilly nodded numbly, pulling the blanket tightly around herself. After she closed her eyes and Douglas was sure that she was asleep, he carefully stood up and kissed her forehead before heading to Chase's bedroom. Douglas cursed as he realized the door was locked. He walked to the master bedroom and started rummaging through the doors. Douglas stopped when he came across an old photo of the kids and Tilly. He couldn't help but smile, then sigh. He continued searching until he found the key.

"Finally," he mumbled, returning to the doorway of Chase's room. Douglas quickly unlocked the door and entered the room to see his youngest son asleep. He leaned over Chase, checking his vitals.

Douglas sighed in relief. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Donald's number.

"Douglas? What is going on?" he heard from the other end of the call.

"I am back at Tilly's apartment," Douglas replied. "Chase is here, but he is asleep,"

"Is he okay?" Donald asked desperately.

"By the looks of everything, he seems perfectly normal. Listen Don-"

Chase interrupted his father by groaning loudly.

"Hold up, I am going to check on Chase, Talk to you soon," Douglas said quickly before hanging up. He leaned close over the bed. "Chase, are you okay?"

Chase slowly opened his eyes and attempted to sit up, needing Douglas' help in the end. "W-What's going on?" he asked groggily.

Douglas sighed. "You came with Tilly back to her apartment here in San Francisco,"

Chase raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't remember that,"

Douglas bit his lip. "Well, that is because Tilly used the triton app to control you. You can't remember any of what happened while you were under it's control,"

To Douglas' surprise, Chase didn't get angry. "Why did she use the app on me?" he asked hazily.

"She just wanted you to herself. Tilly, you see, is just feeling pretty down about that fact that you didn't embrace her as your mother. She isn't upset with you, per se, but more at Donald for taking you guys,"

"Oh," Chase muttered.

Douglas looked at his son. "Chase, I am so sorry I didn't realize she was controlling you. I invented that infernal app, and I didn't even know that she took it, let alone knew how to use it,"

"It's okay, Douglas," Chase said quietly. "You didn't know,"

Douglas, still sitting on the edge of the bed, looked down at the ground.

"Douglas?"

His father looked up. "Yes Chase?"

"Why did it take so long for her to come see us?" Chase asked carefully. "If she really wanted us so bad, why didn't she come the moment she found where we were,"

Douglas gripped the sheets of the bed. "Because she couldn't,"

"Why not?" Chase asked, before realizing something. "She wasn't really doing a research project, was it?"

Douglas shook his head. "No, she was in rehab,"

"For what?" Chase asked in nothing more than a whisper.

"Alcohol addiction," Douglas replied. "She isn't a bad person, but when she lost you three, she broke. I guess, I guess the alcohol just made it easier for her. But it got way out of hand way to quickly,"

"Is she better now?" Chase asked.

"I suppose, in a way she is," Douglas responded.

That moment was interrupted by a series of crashes coming from the living room.

"What was that?" Chase gasped.

"I don't know. Stay here Chase," Douglas commanded, getting up and walking to the door.

"Can't I help?" Chase asked.

"No!" Douglas snapped. "Stay in here Chase. Let me handle this,"

Douglas rushed to the living room, where Tilly had already tipped over the coffee table and smashed the large black vase into tiny shattered pieces.

"That rotten, despicable little man," Tilly cursed, throwing her wine glass into the mirror hanging one the wall, causing it the fall to the ground and shattering itself.

Douglas ran to her side and pulled her away from the mess. "Tilly, Tilly, please calm down,"

"I can't calm-lm down Doug-glas," Tilly slurred. "He ru-ruined our lives,"

The strong scent of Tilly's breath made Douglas lurch back. Douglas put an arm around her. "Tilly, it is time to go to bed," he said firmly.

"I'm n-not tir-red," Tilly responded.

"Yes you are," Douglas countered, leading her to the bedroom.

"But Dougie," Tilly said, a lop-sided smile on her face.

Douglas couldn't help but smile back. "Tilly, please, for me, let's go to sleep,"

"Fine." Tilly yawned. Douglas guided his wife, helping her slide into bed. He made sure she was snug tightly between the comforters. He then set down a glass of water and a couple of pain killer tablets on her nightstand.

"Good night Tilly," Douglas whispered, leaning in to kiss her goodnight on the forehead. "I love you,"

Tilly smiled sleepily, her eyes still closed. "I love you too,"

Douglas smiled and turned off the lights, walking out of the room and carefully shutting the doors. He looked up to see his youngest looking back at him.

"Is she alright?" Chase asked.

"I told you to stay in your room," Douglas replied, starting to walk back towards the living room.

Chase followed him closely. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you both were all right,"

"She is fine, except for- She's fine," Douglas said quickly.

Chase looked around the living room as Douglas grabbed a broom and dust pan. "What happened in here?"

"Your mother was just a little upset earlier," Douglas said.

Chase saw the empty wine bottles laying sprawled across the couch.

"She drank, didn't she?" Chase said, realizing what happened. "She got drunk and made this mess,"

"I was hoping that seeing you three would help her feel better, but I think I just made things worse," Douglas sighed. "Seeing what she missed must have upset her too much. This is all my fault," he whispered, bending down to clean up the shattered glass.

Chase knelt down to help him clean up.

"Do you want me to call Donnie and have him come pick you up?" Douglas asked after a short bit of silence.

Chase shook his head. "No, I'd rather stay her for the night,"

Douglas raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think it would just be easier for everyone. I can text Mr. Davenport and let him know," Chase said.

"Okay, if you are sure," Douglas murmured as they finished cleaning up.

Chase threw away what he had in his dustpan and turned towards his bedroom. "Good night Douglas,"

"Night Chase," Douglas smiled before going to his own bedroom.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Douglas, naturally, was the first one up in the morning. Bored, Douglas decided to do what he did best. Well, what he did best legally. He started making breakfast.

The eggs, the pancakes, and oh lord, the bacon.

Douglas hummed happily as he sliced up the strawberries, then turning as he heard his wife enter the room. "Good morning honey," he smiled.

"Morning," Tilly smiled sheepishly, sitting at the counter.

"Want some breakfast?" Douglas offered, getting out a plate from the cupboard.

Tilly shook her head. "No thanks, after last night I am really not that hungry,"

Douglas gave her a puppy dog frown. "Aw, come on. I made your favorites for breakfast. Blueberries pancakes with strawberries on the side, turkey bacon, and mushroom and white american cheese omelet,"

Tilly couldn't help but smile. "Okay then, if you are going to pout, I'll eat,"

As the couple giggled, their son entered the room. "Morning guys,"

Tilly curled her arms closer to her sides, still ashamed about last night.

"So, Chase, are you ready to go back to the island?" Douglas asked.

Chase took a seat next to Tilly at the counter. "Can I at least have some breakfast first?"

"Sure," Douglas smiled, dishing Chase up a plate identical to Tilly's and setting it in front of Chase.

Chase's eyes widened in delight. "Wow, all of my favorites in one breakfast!"

Tilly smiled. "Mine too,"

"You guys won't happen to have any-"

Tilly cut him off by handing him the blueberry syrup.

Chase smiled. "Thanks mom," he said casually while drenching his pancakes in the corresponding syrup.

Tilly's face exploded into happiness and she turned to Douglas, who just smiled back at her.

She threw her arms around her son. "Your welcome Chase,"

Chase shrugged. "I just thanked you for some syrup,"

Tilly regained her composure, still grinning like a madwoman. "I know, and your welcome,"

"So, are you going to come back to the island with us?" Chase asked her.

"Of course," Tilly grinned. "I can't wait to reunite out ** _whole_** family,"

 **Whole, I guess that means Donald, huh? *suspenseful music* We will just have to wait and see what happens. Tilly may be crazy, but she sure does love her children. None of her actions are really justified, but she isn't completely evil.**

 **Please please please review and tell me what you think. Thanks ~AzulaTano**


End file.
